How to tame a Dragon
by icewaker22
Summary: The girls are annoyed with Issie and Yuuto is lonely. Rias decides to fix both problems by giving Issie to Yuuto. The problem is that in order to fix the problems with Issie Yuuto needed to first destroy him. Rape, slash, dragon bonding laws, dark, devil selfishness.
I own nothing.

Since there is no ideas it seems for yaoi in this group I thought I'd make some.

Summary: When it was found out that Issei was a dragon due to his boost gear Kiba decided to end both Issei's unwanted perversion and his own loneliness in the only way a dragon would expect.

Warnings: D/s Relationship, Rape, sub-Issei dom-Kiba.

Dark. This was the first thing that came to Issei's mind as he woke up. The next was that it was too hot under his blankets. Deciding that getting up was probably the best option he made to get up only to feel an arm around his waste. Expecting to see his king Rias he was shocked when he found Kiba Yuuto there instead.

"Dude!" Issei cried.

"Good morning Issei-kun," Yuuto said as he tightened his grip around the smaller boy.

"What the hell man," Issei continued to cry.

Ignoring Issei for the time being Yuuto wrapped his other arm around Issei's chest bringing Issei's back to his chest. Once Issei was against him he leaned down and kissed the back of his neck.

Completely freaking out at this point Issei starts to wiggle only to feel something brush up against his ass.

"Kiba what's going," Issei asked in a very panicked voice as Yuuto continued to rub him and kiss his neck.

Humming softly Yuuto answered with a simple, "fixing you," before he continued to bite Issei's ear.

"What the Fuck do you mean, "Fixing you", how the hell is this fixing me," Issei exploded.

Finally, annoyed Yuuto flipped Issei onto is back and pinned his hands above his head. Taking a deep breath before answering Yuuto began, "Issei everyone is sick of hearing about your perverted tendency. Hell, the girls are downright disgusted by you so Rias asked me to fix you sense I'm bisexual."

Feeling scared now Issei felt he had to point out, "you still haven't told me how this is supposed to fix me as you call it."

Getting a dangerous smirk on his face Yuuto answered, "tell me Issei did you know that housing the boost gear made you into a dragon."

Still looking confused and more afraid than before Issei shook his head while trying to get into a favorable position. It was then that Issei finally saw that both he and Yuuto were naked and fear truly began to sink in.

Seeing Issei's fear Yuuto designed to take advantage of his panic force his way between Issei's slightly parted legs. Realizing too late what Yuuto was doing Issei desperately tried to close his legs but all it did was wrap them around Yuuto's wast.

"Did you know Issei that if you dominate a dragon they became yours completely," Yuuto said with a teasing grin as he wrapped both of Issei's hands in one of his while the other one moved to position his cock.

"I still don't get how raping me is supposed to fix me of my love of all things breasts," Issei said in defiance.

"Simple Issei-kun. You see in the eyes of a dragon, that being to and your instinct, there is no greater domination then to be mounted and bred," Yuuto said as he lined up his erect cock with Issei's entrance. "do you know what that means Issei-kun."

"N-no," Issei said while trembling in fear at his reality.

Taking pity on the boy beneath him Yuuto gently leaned down and kissed him before finally saying, "It means that all someone needs to do in order to claim you is cum inside you. Once that happen you won't care how they did it or what they did before you or anyone else for that matter. They will be the center of your world. So Rias order me to make you mine. This way even if someone else does this to you they need to kill me first before they get to own you. That and it will end your obsession with boobs."

As he was talking Yuuto slicked he cock up with a bit of spit to make it easier on the younger and smaller boy. Right as he finished is little spiel and felt Issei relax a tiny bit he thrust forward into the younger boy.

Yuuto knows he had to hurt Issei and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it a little. After all, this wasn't just a way to keep Issei safe and in line from now on it was also on orders from Rias to punish the younger boy for what he did with the fallen angels. Looking down Yuuto saw that the clamming had already started as he was told it would. Despite being annoying most of the time Issei was still really cute and Yuuto found himself looking forward to a time when Issei would be his eager and will sub from now on. Now all he had to do was make this as humiliating as possible before cumming in the now balling brunet.

This can't be real was the first thing that crossed Issei's mind as Yuuto thrust into him. It was like that asshole, was using his sword-birth to shove a sword up his virgin entrance. The second thrust woke Issei from his musing as warm liquid began to leak from him. Where it came from he had no idea but was grateful for it. It was the third thrust that Issei felt his mind break and finally he screamed as the tears started. Begging was unless as on the fourth thrust Yuuto-kun hit something that made the pain begin to fade and mix with the pleasure at that point. Issei no longer knew if he would beg for Yuuto to stop or for more so instead he screamed.

Yuuto had never been more alive than he was at this moment and while he know he wanted to humiliate the boy he was currently raping into submission he knew that he wouldn't last long in the sweet and bloody hole that was Issei's virginity. With this in mind, he started to jack Issei's 5-inch cock off what thrusting his 7-inch one even faster. A few minutes later Issei's screams went from pained to pleasurable before he gargled and came in Yuuto hand. Realizing what he had done but too tired to get away a Yuuto sped up his thrusting, even more, Issei continued to lay there with Yuuto thrusting into him like a sludge hammer destroying who he was.

With a final grunt Yuuto thrust one last time into the boy beneath him as looked into Issei's dead eyes he felt a pang of sadness until he remembered that it was too late to go back now. At this point, the old Issei had died as any downed dragon before him. The only way to help him he has to become the center of Issei's world. With that in mind he allowed himself to push himself as far a he could into Issei before he began to cum. As he came into Issei it was like glue was putting him back together with the boy cumming inside him at the center. With each splash of cum, Yuuto gave him Issei's eye's began to gain more light and love for Yuuto. After the eighth spurt, Yuuto began to come back to himself and as he did he looked down into the shining eye's of the boy beneath him and felt feelings of pride. For beneath him was his mate. A devil who was his and his alone. No longer would he need to live only for his revenge and Rias. No for the first time in his life as a devil he felt calm and happy. This boy beneath him was his. Yuuto himself had made sure of it by stripping him of everything else. Now it was time to help him.

"Love you Issei-kun," Yuuto said quietly to the sleepy boy as he arranged them so Issei was lying on top of him.

Giving Yuuto a blinding smile and said, "Love you to Yuuto-kun."

The next moment Issei was asleep in the arms of the devil that owned him as his dominate.

A few moments later the door opened and Rias popped her head in and asked, "How did it go."

"Good," Yuuto said with a soft smile to the boy laying on top of him, "the bonding worked."

"Good. With this he should only be interested in you," Rias said with a smile, "you make a cute pair."

"Thanks, Rias. Thanks for giving him to me," Yuuto said softly.

"No problem Yuuto, just take good care of our little pawn," Rias said as she left the room.

"I will," Yuuto as he began to join Issei in sleep.


End file.
